Hochzeitsgeschenke
by OMariquitaO
Summary: Draco und Hermione heiraten. Lucius hat sich ein ganz besonderes Hochzeitsgeschenk einfallen lassen.


**Mir kam heute im Fitnessstudio spontan eine Idee und hier ist das Ergebnis. Hoffe es gefällt euch. ****  
**  
**Disclaimer**: Alle Figuren gehören J.K.R

**Hochzeitsgeschenke**

Sie sah hübsch aus. Es war erstaunlich wie ein bisschen glänzender Stoff und ein vorteilhafter Schnitt eine durchschnittliche Frau in eine kleine Augenweide verwandeln konnten, der einige schlichte, jedoch edle Schmuckstücke die von Natur aus fehlende Eleganz verliehen.

Entspannt lehnte Lucius sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, zufrieden mit dem kleinen Wunder, das mit Hilfe seines Geldes und des Geschmacks seiner Frau an ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter vollbracht worden war.

Doch trotz des ganzen Aufwandes –oder vielleicht gerade deshalb- konnte der Zauberer nicht nachvollziehen, was Miss Hermione Granger Besonderes an sich haben sollte, das seinen Sohn mit einer derartigen Faszination erfüllte.

Nachdenklich hob der blonde Mann den Blick, ließ ihn über die versammelte Gesellschaft schweifen und blieb schließlich am Brautpaar hängen.

Nur ein Gesicht.

Ein einziges Gesicht in Mitten all dieser Menschen wurde von ehrlicher, bedingungsloser Freude belebt, unüberschattet von Zweifeln und Misstrauen oder dieser leisen Wehmut, die der Mimik und den Gesten der Braut inne wohnte.

Doch dieses eine Gesicht, war das einzig wichtige für ihn.

Lucius´ Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, als er den Blick seines Sohnes auffing, der seit langer Zeit endlich frei von all den Fragen und Selbstzweifeln war, die das sonst klare Grau seiner Augen überschattet hatten.

Als er das erste Mal die unterdrückte Verzweiflung seines Sohnes gespürt hatte, hatte Lucius geschworen alles zu tun, um das Leid aus dessen Augen zu vertreiben.

Er hatte seinen Schwur nicht gebrochen.

Er hatte Draco ermutigt, hatte ihn beraten und ihn letzten Endes, als sich Beharrlichkeit und Schläue ausgezeichnet hatten, ein Schlammblut heiraten lassen.

Doch trotz aller Bemühungen hatte es Jahre gebraucht, bis die sorgsamen Pläne von Vater und Sohn endlich aufgegangen waren.

Jahre voller Rückschläge und Zweifel, in denen vor allem Draco unter der unerwiderten Liebe gelitten hatte. Für Lucius war es leichter gewesen, nicht viel leichter, denn er hatte das Unglück seines Sohnes gespürt, aber doch leichter, da Mitleid niemals so stark ist, wie das Leid, durch das es hervorgerufen wurde.

Das Gift der Schlange hatte sich nur langsam in der Beziehung von Hermione und dem erbärmlichen Weasley ausgebreitet. Immer wieder musste es unauffällig erneuert oder verändert werden, doch schlussendlich hatten die kleinen, wohldurchdachten Dosen tiefe Löcher in Hermiones und Rons Gefühlswelten gebrannt und die der jungen Frau schließlich auseinander gerissen, so dass nur noch ein paar klägliche Fetzen übrig geblieben waren, die nichts weiter waren, als flatterhafte Erinnerungen an die zusammen verbrachte Zeit.

Diese Erinnerungen reichten jedoch aus, diesen feinen Ausdruck der Wehmut in ihre Gesichtszüge zu zeichnen, der sie selbst an ihrem Hochzeitstag nicht vollkommen glücklich aussehen ließ.

Niemandem entging das, am allerwenigsten Lucius, einem der aufmerksamsten Beobachter der Gesellschaft, doch ihm missfiel diese Wehmut nicht etwa, weil er sich um Hermiones Wohlergehen sorgte, sondern weil es ihm noch nicht reichte.

Zu wenig Wehmut. Zu wenig Traurigkeit. Aus ihren tiefbraunen Augen sprach nicht annähernd so viel leid, wie einst in Dracos grauen gelegen hatte.

Sein Sohn hatte gelitten. Wegen ihr. Wegen ihrer Dummheit. Wegen ihrer Liebe zu Weasley hatte er gelitten.

Und nun würde sein Sohn sie glücklich machen, ihr alles geben, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Und im Gegenzug würde sie ihn allein durch ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Leben glücklich machen.

_Auge um Aug_e. Das war einer von Lucius´ wenigen Grundsätzen..

Draco machte Hermione glücklich und sie ihn. Simpel.

Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn war er nicht gewillt, zu vergessen, dass sie ihn im Vorfeld in einem Maße hatte leiden lassen, das nicht mit ihrer jämmerlichen Melancholie verglichen werden konnte.

Der blonde Zauberer fuhr gedankenverloren mit seinen schlanken Fingern den Rand seines Weinkelchs entlang.

Die kleinen Tropfen an den Wänden des Gefäßes waren von demselben Rot, wie der glänzende Rubin, der auf der hellen Haut von Hermiones´ Ausschnitt ruhte. Narcissas Hochzeitsgeschenk.

Kalte, graue Augen beobachteten wie die Tropfen langsam nach unten rannen und schließlich mit dem dunklen See am Boden des Kelchs verschmolzen, wo sie nicht mehr rot, sondern schwarz erschienen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf Lucius´ Lippen als er seinen Blick erneut zum Brautpaar schweifen ließ.

Sie öffneten die restlichen Hochzeitsgeschenke.

Hermione las lächelnd eine Glückwunschkarte, während Draco ihr über die Schulter schaute und seine Fingerspitzen sanft mit den feinen Locken in ihrem Nacken spielten. Nachdem sie die Karte beiseite gelegt hatte, ließ er seine Hand in die ihre gleiten und Lucius sah, wie sich ihre schlanken Finger sanft um Dracos schlossen.

Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne, als die beiden sich seinem Geschenk widmeten.

Sorgfältig entfernte Hermione das Papier von der viereckigen Schachtel und hob vorsichtig den Deckel ab.

Ihr entsetzter Schrei veranlasste Lucius dazu, sein breites Grinsen mit einem Schluck aus dem Weinkelch zu kaschieren.

Dem dumpfen Poltern der herunterfallenden Schachtel folgten weitere Schreie, da nun auch den anderen Gästen ein Blick auf sein Geschenk gewährt wurde.

Die kleinen Tropfen an der Innenseite der Geschenkschachtel waren tiefrot. Der Stumpf der Hand erschien durch das getrocknete Blut jedoch schwarz.

Schwarz, wie der kleine, in Silber eingefasste Amazonit-Edelstein am nun unnatürlich gekrümmten Ringfinger der bleichen Hand.

Ein starker Schutzstein. Weasley hatte ihr Geschenk sogar dann noch getragen, nachdem er von ihren Heiratsplänen mit seinem größten Feind erfahren hatte.

Die leise Wehmut war aus Hermiones Gesicht gewichen und wurde nun von blankem Entsetzen und unausdrückbarer Verzweiflung ersetzt.

Lucius lächelte.

_Auge um Auge. _

_Leid um Leid._

**Ende**

**Reviews? Würde mich freuen**


End file.
